


Feel (the colors)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Colorblind Changbin, Colors, Fluff, GUESS WHAT, Its so cute i hate this, M/M, i love changlix, it talks about colors, spoiler!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Red is Changbin's favorite color and Felix is his favorite person.





	Feel (the colors)

**Author's Note:**

> im back with more changlix hehe. sorry if there's any mistakes english isn't my first language.

Something about the younger boy makes Changbin feel bubbly. Maybe it's the way he talks or how he smiles, maybe it's the freckles that paint his face or how touchy he is.

Felix makes him feel yellow. Happy, joyful, fresh. Being with the younger makes him feel more energetic, more alive. Felix makes him more positive, optimistic. 

Felix is yellow. His personality irradiates happiness and enlightenment. He's very cheerful, spontaneous and warm, just like the sun. And just like yellow, Felix is sometimes a coward. 

Changbin likes yellow.

•••

Felix makes him blue. He inspires Changbin, makes him feel free. He triggers something inside him and makes him more expressive, imaginative and sensitive.

Felix is sincere, he's wise and very loyal. He doesn't like when people doesn't trust him 'cause he trusts them.

Sometimes he's calm and relaxed as a baby blue and other times Felix is dramatic and dynamic as an electric blue. But too much blue brings sadness, self doubt and negativity.

Changbin likes blue but sometimes it scares him.

•••

When Changbin's with Felix he feels green. When it's night and he feels cold, when he doubts himself or when he doesn't feel enough, Felix holds him together. He alliviates his anxiety, his nervousness and his depression.

Felix is safety, security, Changbin's place in the world. When Changbin's hurting and he needs to heal, he always runs up to Felix.

Because Felix is harmony, he's the most relaxing person and, even tho he lacks of experience a lot, Changbin likes him like that.

Changbin likes green but sometimes too much green in other places makes him jealous.

•••

Changbin's haves a love-hate relationship with pink and Felix makes him feel so pink.

Changbin goes all nice and sweet with him, despite his dark cover. He's romantic and playful, tender and charming.

Pink is probably the color that represents Felix the most. Felix is a good friend and a good lover. He's cute and soft and very romantic. Felix is so delicate and fragile that Changbin's scared to break him.

Pink represents love and Changbin is so in love with Felix.

•••

There's something so beautifully important about red to Changbin. You see, red is his favorite color and Felix makes him feel so red.

Felix makes him energetic, sometimes impulsive and courageous, he makes him feel like he could have the world at his feet.

Felix is red. He's determined, he's so powerful, emotional. He's desire and love and passion and strength and he's everything that Changbin wants.

Red is Changbin's favorite color and Felix is his favorite person because, even if he could never see colors, Felix makes him feel them.


End file.
